


Blowing Smoke

by hobikilledme



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Booseoksoon greek chorus, M/M, Marijuana, Weed, they smoke a lot of weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobikilledme/pseuds/hobikilledme
Summary: Sometimes bitches are gay and stupid, and then they do stupid things. Hansol is bitches.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115
Collections: Seventeen Rare Pair Fest: Round 1





	Blowing Smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SVTRarePairFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SVTRarePairFest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 5+1 weed fic, inclusion of a gravity bong.
> 
> This prompt was just so incredibly funny that I had to write just way too many words. Shout out to everyone who was like please just finish it, bros i appreciate it.  
> Also lots of love to C for being the absolute best beta in the world.

Hansol is not a fan of weed. Everyone on campus probably thinks he's a stoner but really, he just thinks that clothes should be comfy and he has social anxiety so he doesn't talk a lot. He doesn’t like the way the smell lingers and he doesn’t like the idea of breathing smoke in. Humans generally shouldnt put smoke in their bodies. Probably. He’s not an expert.

It's not like he hasn’t tried weed, he's friends with Seungkwan, Soonyoung and Seokmin after all. It's just the first time he ever “decided” to try weed was when Soonyoung gave him dinosaur gummies without actually telling him they were not real fruit gummies and he got so high, he threw up.  
They still bring it up at every party they go to and it's all very embarrassing for Hansol.

College seems like a place people wouldn’t smoke a lot of weed, in Hansol’s opinion. When he told Seungkwan this, he had gently placed a hand on Hansol’s shoulder and asked him what he understood about American colleges, genuinely. Hansol has spent an unfortunate amount of his undergrad career so far trying to do all of the readings his professors assigned to him or being dragged around by his own personal Greek Chorus, so he hadn’t noticed if people regularly consume weed. If you look at all of his time in college so far, every good memory Hansol has experienced or new person he has met has been directly because of Seungkwan or Soonyoung or Seokmin. Not that he minds, he loves them all dearly and would gladly take a bullet for any of them. Seungkwan said that him taking a bullet for anyone really depended on the day and Hansol can’t fault him for that.

Several of the people that Hansol now considers his extended friend group are strange but that’s college for you. Freshman year, Seungkwan had made it his personal mission to befriend every Korean, Korean-American or related student on their tiny liberal arts campus so many of them knew Hansol before he knew them. There’s Jeon Wonwoo, a digital media major who always looked like he had never slept, Kim Mingyu, a god amongst men, Lee Chan who Hansol has never spoken to but would gladly die for - a sentiment also held by several others. Among the 13 collected members of Seungkwan’s Korean Skwad, there are two Chinese exchange students because Jihoon is dating one of them and they’re sort of a package deal, and three seniors that none of them had any real business interacting with.

Yoon Jeonghan looks like the human personification of cotton candy, is ready to throw hands at any given moment if someone talks about femininity being derogatory, and may be actually literally from hell. Choi Seungcheol is usually the one holding him back and Hansol has had to sit through many, many dramatic renditions of Seokmin and Soonyoung crying over Seungcheol’s body while he chimes in about how they’re objectifying this poor boy and gets things thrown at him. The third boy, Hong Jisoo, is really too pretty to look directly at, similar to the sun. Hansol and Seungkwan have discussed it at great length that maybe he sold some part of his soul or one of his parents is part fae? Hansol had seen him at freshman orientation, one of the leaders for their group, and it had all been downhill since then.

Jisoo is rarely without his friends or at least Hansol thinks? He's only really seen them at parties because they're all in different years and majors which does not allow for a lot of overlap. Occasionally he’ll see Jisoo in the library but he always scuttles away before he can be spotted.

Hansol spends most of said parties standing in one corner with Seungkwan and stealing glances over the edge of his cup at Jisoo’s friend group and hoping the other boy will read his mind and come sweep him off his feet very romantically without making small talk. Hansol is not a fan of parties. Everytime he hears Seungkwan turn on his Lizzo playlist on Friday nights, he feels anxiety start to drizzle over him. He has nothing against Lizzo, he likes listening to her when he’s walking between classes. But it seems like he has been conditioned into some weird Pavlovian anxiety response when he hears her voice muffled from the next room.

There's always the awkward pause in between when Seokmin and Soonyoung show up at their apartment to pregame and before they start drinking. They all do this back and forth to see who gets to ask if Hansol is going with them by wiggling their eyebrow at each other. Then one of them will look up from their phones and tell him Jisoo and co. are gonna be there and Hansol will sigh before letting Seungkwan put eyeshadow on him. Hansol is a coward, he hates trying to talk to people that don’t know him already and it's even worse when he has a crush on someone. The parties are simply so he can daydream about holding Jisoo’s hand and maybe hear his laugh across the room. He likes to watch the smoke curl around the other boy as his friends let orange light play across their faces and breathe deeply from pretty glass bowls. 

Seungkwan has repeatedly wrinkled his nose while Hansol has cried over Hong Jisoo. “You know he probably smells awful, right?” The other boy takes a hit off his vape, “If he’s a stoner, I bet his room also smells terrible.”  
Hansol rolls over on Seungkwan’s bed, arms splayed out like a starfish, “I know! That’s the worst part! It doesn't even make me like him any less!” Liking people is the worst thing in the world.

\---

Hansol is having an absolutely terrible day. He left his apartment too late to grab coffee and he missed the shuttle so he ran all the way to campus. He showed up to his first class, covered in sweat, only to find out that it had been cancelled. The coffee shop on campus had messed up his order, giving him an iced americano, and he didn’t say anything. He just put honey and a straw in it and went to lay on the quad and cry. Minghao and Chan have a blanket out already so he curls onto a corner and grimaces around his straw. 

Minghao calls someone over and Hansol finally looks up from his Twitter feed. Fate is cruel and there stands Hong Jisoo, holding a guitar and looking like a greek god. His brain immediately has klaxon bells going off, trying to get him to sit up, look nice, look like someone who enjoys coffee and doesn’t cry roughly five times a day. He attempts to sit up without being super obvious about it, anxiously criticizing everything he’s ever done to be here. His arms make a jerky motion which jostles the coffee cup.

He watches as if in slow motion as the disgusting coffee slips out of his hands, and splatters down the front of his shirt. Great. Fantastic this is just great. Glancing back up, he sees Jisoo looks heartbroken as if the shirt getting stained had personally hurt him.  
“Are you okay?” Hansol watches him dig through his bag and hand him some spare napkins. Of course he would come prepared. He’s perfect.  
“Yeah, it’s chill,” He takes the napkins, “I don’t even like coffee,” He wants to cringe so hard he evaporates. He tries to blot off the coffee. It doesn’t work. His phone rings at him telling him that he’s now late to his next class, great. “I’ve gotta go, bye guys,” He gathers up all his things and does his best to hurry away before anyone else talks to him.

He doesn’t hear a word of his next lecture, too busy over-analyzing everything about the horrible interaction. By the time he heads home afterwards, he’s convinced himself that Hong Jisoo hates him with every atom of his being.

Later, Hansol makes Soonyoung buy him food in exchange for bringing his water bottle to dance practice. It ends up with Hansol pouting into his food with Soonyoung, Junhui and Chan yelling around him. He doesn’t mind, they aren’t going to force him to talk. He sits and stews in his own thoughts.

Jisoo probably doesn’t like boys, Hansol tries to reason with himself. Better to not get his hopes up, which won’t work because his crush is currently in the stratosphere. He pats his face, trying to knock the thoughts out of his head. Seungkwan would be upset he was being mean to himself. He just has to become more relatable to Jisoo somehow. 

Then it hits him at 6:34 pm in the middle of a small ramen shop. A plan. A great plan. He’s gonna learn how to smoke and impress Jisoo into coming to talk to him or he will be high and then can go talk to him, really it's a win win. Maybe being high will make him feel less like he’s going to vibrate out of his skin and burst into flames every time he tries to talk to someone.

After going home and thinking about it for a while, maybe it isn’t the best plan in the world but what does he have to lose? The unfortunate part about being dumb and gay is there is not a lot to stop him from going through with his terrible, no good, very bad idea. Seungkwan stops him at this and squints at him, “I specifically said do not do this, it's a very bad idea.”  
Hansol hums in acknowledgement while staring into space, “Well, too late - I've already planned it, no going back! How horrible that no one stopped me before being set in my ways,” he heaves a big sigh, “I guess I have to follow through now. Commit to the bit you know?”  
Seungkwan sighs back at him and takes another hit off his vape, “I cannot wait to see this not work,” He turns to look at Hansol directly, “Some days you make me regret becoming your friend in kindergarten.”  
Hansol laughs at him - they have this conversation almost every week, “Sure, and your noble heart would have let you just leave the only other kid who spoke korean to cry in the corner by himself.”  
Seungkwan gets up, ruffling Hansol’s hair as he heads towards his room, “Curse my valiant and nurturing heart for befriending a goblin!”

In the end he writes out his list on a piece of stationary Minghao had given him and one of Seungkwan’s sparkly gel pens. It went like this:

Chwe Hansol’s Grand and Marvelous Plan to Woo One (1) Hong Jisoo

1.)Joint/blunt (Joint custody)

Hansol decides that maybe baby steps are the best way forward.  
“I personally think it’s very romantic,” Seokmin says, rolling a joint on the coffee table. Seungkwan rolls his eyes and passes his vape to Soonyoung, “Do not encourage Hansol, please, if anything, try and stop him.” Hansol sticks his tongue out at him and Seungkwan sticks his tongue out right back, “Listen, I know you guys are both Aquarians so you're just like that, but Hansol, babe, there has got to be a better way to go about this.”  
Regardless of their pleas to stop, they all agreed to start Hansol’s Grand and Marvelous Plan at one of their apartments because Seokmin explained that even though this is for the grand purpose of wooing the 'too beautiful to be alive' Jisoo, it would be best to practice in a safe space. Seokmin and Soonyoung’s apartment had a balcony so they collectively decided to have Hansol practice there. Hansol was glad, he really hated the smell and didn’t want it to sink into their couch.  
“It’s okay if you don’t feel high at first okay? Don’t overcompensate, you will regret it.” Hansol remembers the gummies and shudders. Seokmin continues on, “I wanted this to suck as little as possible, so I got different flavored papers for you to try.”  
Seungkwan pipes up, “The strawberry ones are my fav.”

Seokmin smiles over fondly, “I know, I got some just for you,” Seungkwan looks pleased. The older boy pulls over a glass tray and starts narrating the whole process. “I use a grinder, but you don’t necessarily have to, I guess, I just like it better,” He holds up a small container and Hansol wonders if he should be taking notes. He shows him how he lays the paper out, putting a filter at the end and carefully putting the ground up weed inside. He rolls it up with precision that has Seungkwan whistling and presents it with a “Ta-da!” Hansol claps.  
“Now what do you do?” Hansol holds the joint delicately, worried it’s going to break. Seungkwan takes it out of his hands and makes grabby hands at Soonyoung who hands him a lighter with a tiger on it. Seungkwan looks down at it and throws it back at him, making grabby hands at Seokmin instead. After he finally gets a lighter, he looks over at Hansol and says, “Watch and learn, babe.” He holds it pinched between two fingers and lights the end without a filter. The end glows red as he drags in a breath. He holds the whole thing out to Hansol as he blows smoke rings at Seokmin, who giggles. 

The end is still lit, so Hansol breathes out heavily and pulls in a breath on the end. His mouth immediately tastes bad and he breathes too deeply, ending up coughing all the smoke out. “This is gross.”  
Soonyoung plucks the joint from his grasp and lights the end again, breathing in deeply before blowing smoke back at him. “You wanted to do this, bucko.” Hansol throws a pillow at him.  
“You wouldn’t understand romance, you furry!”

\---

“Okay, I’m hungry,” Seungkwan announces from the floor after they’ve all passed two more joints around, “Hochi do you have any snacks?”  
Soonyoung whines from where he and Seokmin are watching baby tiger videos, “Babe I said my stage name was gonna be Hoshi, with an S,” Seungkwan peers up at him and simply repeats.  
“Hochi do you have any snacks?” Hansol watches the conversation like a ping pong match. It feels like his head is lagging in real life. Eventually the verdict is passed that they should go out for snacks, because Soonyoung sucks. (“Hey!” Soonyoung’s lingering complaints are hushed by Seokmin peppering him with kisses. Hansol sees Seungkwan turn away, suddenly looking more intently for his shoes.)

Seokmin and Soonyoung’s place is surrounded by more stores than Hansol and Seungkwan’s tiny apartment which they picked solely to be closer to campus. There’s a corner store at the end of their street that they love because of the student discount and they actually stock Seokmin’s favorite off brand shrimp chips. A little bell goes off as they clatter into the store, simultaneously holding three conversations at once. Hansol still feels laggy but not in a bad way, just like his head is surrounded by a cloud. He wanders down the aisles, wondering if he should get a slushie or chips and almost trips over someone’s legs.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry,” he ends up sort of crouched down after trying not to fall. The person kneeling on the ground, apparently restocking chip bags, turns to look at him. He looks vaguely familiar but Hansol can not for the life of him figure out where he’s from. Hansol wonders if anyone else is hearing a choir of angels? Seungkwan rounds the corner at that point, hopefully to save Hansol from being embarrassed to death. He’s never going out in public high again, he wants to evaporate.

“Why are you on the ground Han- Jeonghan hyung! Hey!” Seungkwan stops trying to help Hansol up to talk to the Angel Chip guy. Hansol lists over to the side after Seungkwan lets go of his hand and decides to just stay down.  
Jeonghan looks up smiling, “Hey! I didn’t know you guys lived near here. I just started working here so I guess I wouldn’t know yet.” He laughs and Hansol swears he sparkles. Maybe the weed is making him hallucinate, he doesn’t know how it's supposed to work.  
Seungkwan laughs too, and Hansol is constantly in awe that his best friend has the ability to just talk to anyone, “Oh we actually live like five blocks away from here. Do you remember Seokmin and Soonyoung? They live just up the street!” Hansol watches from the floor as the two boys continue to talk. Seokmin walks down the aisle toward them, arms full of snacks.  
“Hansol, why are you on the ground?” Hansol wishes he had an answer for that.

After Hansol eventually gets off the floor and Seungkwan is done chatting, they all head over to the cash register to pay. Jeonghan scans everything, leaning over the counter to scan the slushie Soonyoung’s already drinking. Seokmin grabs all of the bags, “It’s so rare to see you by yourself, hyung,” he says rustling around for his chips.  
Jeonghan laughs, “Yeah, I do spend too much time with my friends sometimes, do you guys know Seungcheol and Jisoo? They’re usually around.”  
Hansol must be astral projecting because he swears he can feel a shift in space time as the three other boys look at each other and grin.  
“Do we know Jisoo? he asks,” Soonyoung says around his slushie.  
“Oh my god, we know allll about him,” Seokmin says grinning around a handful of chips.  
“Hansol over here is always talking about him. He even-” Seungkwan starts but Hansol slaps a hand over his mouth, his muscles all coming back online.  
“Would you look at the time!” Hansol starts dragging Seungkwan out of the store, “It was so good to see you Jeonghan hyung, we’ve got to go!” He can hear the older boy laughing over the sound of the bell at the door.

2.)Bowl

This party has a strobe light and music so loud that the bass feels like it’s going to replace Hansol’s pulse. Everything looks like it's passing by frame by frame. 

Frame One: Jihoon’s eyes pressed into a smile as Chan full-body laughed. 

Frame Two: Mingyu cheering as Junhui lands a ball in some poor white boy’s cup of beer.

Frame Three: Soonyoung and Minghao looking like they’re about to record a tik tok maybe? There’s a few people here from some university nearby, and Hansol thinks Mingyu knows some of them? Jeon Jungkook is famous on tiktok and that is simply too much of a hit to Hansol’s anxiety to try and start a conversation. 

Frame Four and Hansol blinks as a flame lights near him. Seungkwan leans back beside him on the couch and blows out smoke, handing the bowl to Seokmin who is sitting on the coffee table. He leans over so that he’s draped across Hansol and reaches up to ruffle his hair. “You doing okay, bub?” Seungkwan looks up at Hansol. He feels his heart pang in his chest, having a weird nostalgia for this moment while living in it.  
“Yeah, I’m just vibing Kwannie,” Hansol grins down at his best friend, feeling full of love and maybe too much white wine. He watches Seokmin tap the ashes into an ashtray that looks like the owner of the house hand made it.  
“Do you wanna try this?” Seokmin looks over at Hansol, “I know we haven’t practiced yet, but it is the next thing on your list.” Soonyoung had photocopied Hansol’s list and given it to each one of them. There was a copy stuck to each fridge in their respective apartments. Hansol hums, taking another sip of his wine. He wishes he had a beer but Seungkwan had been in charge of bringing their alcohol and box wine is as cheap as it gets.  
“I’ll try it, show me how?” He leans forward to watch Seokmin. Seokmin is methodical about how he packs a bowl. Hansol wonders if he would start an asmr channel. A loud noise makes him look over at the rest of the party again. In the corner, near where the living room bleeds into the kitchen, are Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Jisoo. Intellectually, he knew Jisoo was here, he had asked if he would be, but emotionally, he’s never ready to be near him.  
“And there you go!” Seokmin hands him the bowl, “Just remember to breathe in as you’re lighting it okay?” Hansol nods, taking the pretty glass bowl from the other boy. Seungkwan hands him a lighter.  
Hansol’s gaze flicks up as he lights the bowl and sees Jisoo looking at him from across the room. The jolt of the other boy's stare causes him to breathe in probably more heavily than he should and he thrusts the still lit bowl into Seungkwan's hands and power walks out of the house. Seokmin finds him coughing in the backyard, crying on a lawn chair.  
“Okay, not your best work,” He hands Hansol a bottle of water, “But listen you’re fine, I’ve done way more embarrassing weed related things!” Hansol glares at the other boy, throat still too sore to talk at the moment. “One time I started crying cause blue raspberries weren’t a real thing and then threw up for like two hours,” He laughs, and Hansol is a little concerned, “Soonyoung said I looked so good the next day so in the end it was a win for me.”  
Seokmin continues to rub Hansol’s back, “Being stupid in front of your crush is fine, don’t worry too much about it.”

3.)Vape (Vapor wave)

Hansol looks at the little piece of plastic in his hand. It’s bedazzled and looks sort of dangerous. “I put pink lemonade flavor in it for you!” Seungkwan says, waving at him from Seokmin’s lap. Hansol takes a hit and is surprised that it doesn’t suck immediately. Okay maybe he can understand why people do weed.  
He wanders around, saying hi to people and taking hits off the vape. It was Jeonghan’s birthday party and he’d so graciously invited them to come join. It wasn’t huge, mostly just Seungkwan’s collected and assorted Korean/Chinese/American group. Hansol lost Seungkwan almost immediately though. That’s fine, he can pretend to watch Chan and Junhui try and teach Jihoon how to dance from the couch. This is good, this is fine.  
\---

This is not fine.  
“Seungkwan I am so high, I am hearing colors what the fuck?” Hansol thinks that if he was not so astronomically high he would be panicking right now. He had tried to grab Seungkwan as he had walked by the couch, missed, and had almost fallen on his face.  
Seungkwan looks slightly concerned at this, “How many hits did you take?”  
Hansol blinks, stares down at the vape, “Was I supposed to stop? Boo Seungkwan, you know I have an oral fixation, I just kept putting it in my mouth!”  
“Hmm well fuck okay, uhm,” Seungkwan looks around trying to find Soonyoung or Seokmin, “Well I’m gonna get you some water, please do not move,” and he scurries away. Hansol sits down on the couch, rolling the vape around his hands, debating if he should just say fuck it and take another hit.  
He looks around the party and thinks about how it kind of looks like he’s in an aquarium, which then leads to him trying to decide what sort of fish he would be? He notices that someone sits beside him on the couch and he lolls his head to the side to see that Seungcheol has taken a seat next to him.  
“Oh my god my friends are such big fans of you.”  
Seungcheol looks startled, beer halfway to his mouth, as Hansol stares at him. “Thank you?” Maybe Hansol’s Grand and Marvelous plan isn’t completely a bust, look at him. Talking to people without wanting to cry. Seungkwan would be so proud. Where did Seungkwan go again?  
“Have you seen Seungkwan?” Hansol thinks that maybe he has forgotten to blink. Seungcheol looks baffled but he is so friend shaped, Hansol doesn’t feel so bad.  
“I’m not really sure who that is?” 

“Oh, he’s my best friend, he’s sort of shaped like the most perfect bowl of rice?”  
Apparently this does not help, Seungcheol looked even more confused than before.  
“I don’t…” He looks around, “Hold on, Josh! Come here!” Now Hansol feels confused. Who the fuck is Josh? Seungcheol waves someone over, “Do you know where someone named Seungkwan is?”  
Hansol looks up and up long legs to see Hong Jisoo standing right in front of him. What kind of fish would he be?  
Jisoo looks like he’s pouting, and Hansol thinks he’s going to die. Isn’t weed supposed to make you chill? “I told you not to call me that,” Jisoo stomps his foot a little, and Seungcheol laughs.  
“It’s your name!”  
“Yeah but I’m tired of everyone thinking I’m just some white guy when you talk about me.”  
Hansol laughs, drawing both of the boys' attention to him, “I do the same thing, my first name is technically Vernon, but it’s weird to use it now. No one here knows me as that.”  
“See? It’s weird when you just use my American name,” Jisoo gestures at Hansol as Seungcheol continues to laugh.  
“You always get so worked up about it!”  
Seungkwan appears behind Jisoo with a glass of water, his eyes wide as he gestures to Jisoo. At this point, Hansol has basically melted into the couch and is about to fall asleep.  
“Seungkwan!” He gestures wildly at the other boy, “Guys, this is my best friend. Ever.”  
Both Jisoo and Seungcheol turn to look at the other boy who looks somewhat startled. Seungcheol tilts his head, “I mean, yeah he does look like a perfect bowl of rice.” Seungkwan looks even more confused.  
“I am so sorry gentlemen, but if I can just snatch my roommate back for a second,”  
Seungkwan tugs Hansol up, letting him drape over him, “Lovely to meet you guys, so sorry again.” Hansol thinks he hears the older boys chuckling and turns to smile and wave at them as he’s pulled away.

4.)Bong (bonk)

“Holy fuck that hurts!” He coughs as Seungkwan takes the bong from him to hit it too. It feels like there is fire burning from his throat to his stomach. Hansol doesn’t know if he’s allowed to go to the hospital if he's high. Should he ask Seungkwan? No he’ll get made fun of, he should just google it. He picks up his phone and then decides that the FBI might find out and he would rather die in silence. He tries to focus on the movie they had put on but holy shit, this hurts. “Do you guys have popsicles?” 

Everyone looks at Soonyoung, “Why do you think I know what we have?” He looks bewildered. Hansol sighs, Big Ow. 

“Okay, I’m gonna go buy a popsicle, if anyone wants anything text me,” He says, as they all start yelling at him. He grabs someone’s sandals and shoves them on, making sure his wallet is in his pocket. “Someone, lock the door behind me so you guys don’t get murdered.”

\---

The bell rings out as he walks into the little store Jeonghan works at. “Yo, hyung what’s up?” He nods at Jeonghan who is very obviously on his phone at the counter. 

The older boy rolls his eyes, “You don’t have to call me hyung you know. White people are gonna think that’s my actual name.”  
Hansol shrugs, looking at the freezer in front of the counter, “I can’t help it if white people are stupid, hyung, I just feel weird talking in Korean and forgetting the honorifics. My grandmother can probably tell and I’ll get an angry text in like an hour. Don’t let that happen to me, hyung.” Hansol hears Jeonghan snort, too busy looking between all the different options in the freezer. “Should I get an orange creamsicle or a frozen lemonade?” He says mostly to himself.

“I mean, why not get chocolate ice cream? They have those klondike bars in there I think.” Hansol wrinkles his nose at the suggestion.  
“I only really like the fruit flavors, if I’m gonna eat chocolate, I don't want it to be too cold to eat all at once you know?” He rifles through all the different popsicles, wondering if they have anything raspberry flavored. There’s a hum of agreement from behind him.  
“That’s true, chocolate cake is very good, but who doesn’t love the chocolate shell ice creams?”  
Hansol snorts, and after finally locating a frozen raspberry lemonade, stands back up. He’s suddenly painfully aware that it’s not Jeonghan he’s been talking to. Here was Hong Jisoo, in the flesh, leaning against the counter as Jeonghan ignored him to text on his phone.

“Hey, it’s Hansol right?” Jisoo smiles at him, his eyes smiling too, and Hansol is going to die here in this convenience store.  
“What?” Hansol’s brain has not come back online.  
Jisoo laughs, “We talked with Seungcheol at this one’s party last week, right?” He waves over at Jeonghan.  
“Oh, yeah,” Hansol thinks he should stop smoking weed, he can’t focus, “right, yeah! How are you?” The frozen lemonade is slowly defrosting in his sweaty hands.  
“I’m good! Sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt you if you were in a rush!” Jisoo grins again, turning to poke Jeonghan, “If you need me to get him to do actual work let me know.”

Hansol can feel himself nodding like an idiot, “Oh yeah of course thank you.” He can’t tell if he’s blushing or if he’s forgotten to blink. Jisoo seems to just be rambling to Jeonghan, so Hansol just grabs every gummy and chip bag he can find so he can spend longer in the other boy’s space. Jeonghan looks at him a little concerned when he places the mountain of snacks on the counter, adding the now partially melted lemonade on top.  
“Is that it?” Jeonghan asks, ringing things up and shoving them haphazardly in a bag. Jisoo also looks mystified.  
“Yup, uh, I’m really hungry,” Hansol tries to grin but feels like it might have come out more of a grimace.  
Jisoo leans on to the counter and Jeonghan is back on his phone while Hansol scoops up all the bags. “It was good to see you again! We should hang out!” Hansol has been in college long enough to know that that phrase rarely leads to anything, but his heart swoops at the thought regardless, “You should follow me on Instagram!”  
“Oh uh sure,” Hansol tries to juggle the bags and hand his phone to Jisoo, “There’s no password.”  
Jisoo clicks on his profile and hands him back his phone, “Really, it was good to see you again!”  
“Yeah, of course,” Hansol responds, narrowly avoiding walking into the glass door, “See you later.”  
Hansol wants to spend the whole walk back staring at his phone. Is this why people freak out over getting people’s numbers? He wants to scream or tell everyone he knows. There’s a very Seungkwan shaped person leaning on the side of Soonyoung and Seokmin’s apartment building. Maybe he can tell them too.

Getting closer, he realizes that the person shaped like Seungkwan is in fact Seungkwan. He has his bag over his shoulder and his arms crossed tight over his chest like he’s trying to curl into himself. He looks up when he hears Hansol coming up. “Hey whats u- oh,hey are you okay?” Hansol feels the bag slip into his elbow as he reaches out to Seungkwan who has tears running down his face. The other boy flinches back.  
“I’m fine. Can we please just go home?” Seungkwan is always louder than life so his silences seem to take up an astronomical void around him. Hansol still feels fuzzy around the edges and his throat still hurts but he knows that he needs to be as clear as he can for his best friend.  
“Yeah, of course, cmon lets go,” He holds out his hand, and Seungkwan takes it, huffing out a laugh, wiping his face with his sleeve.

After they put on their comfy clothes, ate all the gummies and ice cream that Hansol had bought and were halfway through a season of America’s Next Top Model, Hansol shifts to drape himself over Seungkwan. “If you want to talk about it, I’m here to listen. If you need me to never talk to them ever again, just say the word. I don’t know about murder but I’ll ask Mingyu or Jihoon if they’d help.” Seungkwan finally laughs at that.  
“No I wouldn’t ask you to do that,” He sighs, snuggling deeper into his blanket nest he had made, “I’m a big boy, I can get over my issues.”  
Hansol looks at him, “Kwannie what’s up? Talk to me.” Seungkwan’s smile wobbles a little.  
“I just tried,” He huffs as tears roll down his cheeks again, “I tried to tell them that I liked them, romantically, because you know? I thought it was reciprocated.” He wipes at his face and Hansol rubs his shoulder, trying to be comforting. “And you know what they did? They laughed at me! So I left. I didn’t wait for them to say anything because all I am is a joke to them apparently.” Hansol is struck with sudden clarity that he hasn’t been as great of a friend as he should have been. He’d been so caught up in Jisoo and this stupid weed plan that he hadn’t even realized that Seungkwan had been hurting too. That his heart had been bleeding in plain sight and none of them had done anything to help.  
He reaches over all the way to wrap the other boy in a hug. “You know what, men ain’t shit,” He can feel Seungkwan shaking with laughter even as he feels tears soak through his pajama shirt. Seungkwan returns the hug.  
“You’re right and you should say it,” Seungkwan pulls out of the hug, smiling. Hansol grins at him. They’ll be okay.

The next morning, Hansol is woken up by loud banging on their apartment door. He pokes his head out of his room to see Seungkwan looking just as confused but with significantly more coffee in him. He watches the other boy go to open the door. Standing in their apartment doorway, crying, is Seokmin and Soonyoung, both of them holding huge bouquets of flowers. Hansol steps out of his room when he sees Seungkwan freeze, not sure what he’s gonna do yet but nobody makes his best friend cry.  
“We are so, so, so, so sorry, please listen to us just for a minute!” Soonyoung all but yells, holding out the flowers. Seokmin looks like he’s been crying for hours.  
“Please don’t yell at 9 am,” Seungkwan waves them inside, “We can’t afford to move out.” Hansol raises an eyebrow, trying to silently ask Seungkwan if he needs help with this. He shakes his head no, and Hansol goes to make himself coffee so that he’ll be out of the way but close enough if Seungkwan needs help.  
He scrolls through his phone, hearing gentle mumurring as the three boys talk, and wonders if leaving a comment on Jisoo’s instagram post is too forward. He looks up when he hears the door close and Seungkwan comes into the kitchen, arms full of flowers. “Everything okay?” He asks, moving out of the way as Seungkwan looks for vases.  
“Yeah, I think I have two new partners?” Hansol can hear the smile in his voice.  
He sips his coffee, “Nice.”

5.)Gravity Bong

Hansol is apprehensive about this.  
“It’ll be fun, don't worry so much!” Soonyoung nudges him lightly, setting the whole contraption up. Hansol turns and puts his hands on both of Seokmin’s shoulders.  
“If I die please I am begging you, make up some story so my mom does not find out I smoke weed.”  
Seokmin rolls his eyes, “I won’t let you die, I promise,” but he sits beside Hansol and rubs his shoulder soothingly. They’re at some party off campus, and someone’s bedroom has been designated the weed room for all intents and purposes. There are some girls laying on the bed passing a bowl around and Hansol can feel the beat of the music through the floor.  
Hansol is still very apprehensive of this version of smoking regardless. He watches as Soonyoung explains that the bottle is gonna catch the smoke and then as you breathe in over the mouth of the bottle, you push it back down into the bucket of water. He demonstrates, making it all seem very quick and simple, blowing the smoke back out at Seungkwan who sticks his tongue out at them.  
“Can you help me?” Hansol is not sure about this part of the plan anymore. Seokmin looks over at him.  
“You don’t have to do this if you feel uncomfortable or don’t want to. We won’t judge you, I promise.”  
Hansol takes a deep breath, tasting the smoke still lingering in the air, “No I wanna do it, I’m just worried I’ll fumble it.” Seokmin grins.  
“Yeah, I’ll help you but just remember you can back out at any time.”

\---

This level of high is on par with the gummies, but it’s almost instantaneous. “Oh god, I’m gonna be sick,” he leans over to lay down on the floor.  
“Nope, none of that,” Seungkwan props him back up, “Drink some water, take some deep breaths, you’ll be fine.”  
Hansol watches as Soonyoung takes another hit off of the weird thing and also lays down on the floor. Maybe eating something will make him come back to his body a little.  
“I’m gonna go downstairs,” he says, trying to stand up and only wobbling a little. A win for Hansol.  
He doesn’t really process how he gets downstairs. One second he’s walking out a door and then suddenly, it is kitchen time. He hopes that whoever owns this house doesn’t mind him stealing their bag of cheese puffs.  
He takes his stolen bag and wanders into the living room. There are a few people playing some sort of board game, and the music is loud but it’s not that chaotic. He plops down on the couch, content to just vibe with some cheese puffs.  
“Hey stranger,” Hansol turns his head, room still spinning a little. Jisoo is also sitting on the couch, curled up with a glass of wine and looking as soft as a cloud.  
“Hey,” Hansol can feel the smile creeping into his words, “what are you doing here?”  
Jisoo laughs, “I live here?”  
“Oh,” Hansol certainly had not been told that, “That's wild, congratulations.”  
Jisoo laughs again, curling up a little from the force of it, “Thanks, I’ve been here for like two years.”  
Hansol’s only clear thought is that the cheese puffs he’s eating might be Jisoo’s. “Well,” He tries to be subtle about eating the cheese puffs, “Better late than never.”  
They both sit there for a while, observing the rest of the party around them. Hansol offers Jisoo the cheese puffs and the other boy takes them to munch on too.  
Hansol doesn’t even notice his brain to mouth filter is gone, “I guess it’s nice to have a weed room in your house so the smell doesn’t get everywhere,” he wonders if from an outsider’s view they look close, both of them curled like parentheses around the bag of cheese puffs. That would be sweet.  
Jisoo laughs at that and Hansol looks at him like he's the sun, he might even start crying.  
“Actually,” He looks nervous? “I don’t actually smoke? I can’t really light a lighter and Hannie and Cheolie make fun of me and it stopped seeming worth it and..” the older boy keeps rambling, but Hansol can only hear a high pitched ringing in his ears and is someone turning the thermostat up three hundred degrees? Is he staring? Why is Jisoo looking at him? Oh god, Seungkwan /was/ right, this plan was stupid. Oh no, he’s never gonna live this down. This is just like the dinosaur gummies.  
He stands up abruptly, startling Jisoo out of his stream of consciousness speech and frightening probably a few other people too.  
“I have to go,” he says and promptly flees.

\---

Later, as he’s trying to explain to Seungkwan that he /really/ needs someone to come pick him up because his phone’s GPS says he is currently 2 hours by foot from their apartment, he feels the familiar curl of anxiety threatening to choke him and makes him want to curl on the sidewalk and cry.  
“I really fucked up Seungkwan.”  
He hears a breath down the line, “You didn’t mess anything up, your brain is just being bad.”  
“I don’t know, I think it’s right this time.”  
There's a laugh, “Hansol, honey, sweetheart, my platonic soulmate, I say this with the utmost respect as I am literally driving 30 minutes to get you from wherever you walked to on a Saturday night. You have never been right about anything.”  
Hansol feels his smile tremble a little and his hold on the tears breaks.  
“Thanks buddy.”  
“Do not ever call me buddy again you, straight passing asshole, I will leave you there. I love you, you’ll be okay.”  
Hansol tries to muffle the tears and gets out a “Love you too.”

+1 shotgunning(????)

Hansol is at another damn party. Who is even throwing these parties, he wonders, staring down at the cup Seungkwan gave him. He hasn’t actually been to a party since the last disaster occurred and only came because Seokmin looked like he was going to start crying if Hansol sighed wistfully at lunch one more time. Being the fourth wheel in a relationship was a new one. Seungkwan said that they needed four wheels to run a car smoothly. Hansol is slightly concerned about that statement. 

So here he is. Standing in his corner just like old times, drinking rose out of a solo cup and watching Soonyoung grind on Seokmin while Seungkwan laughs around his vape. If Hansol was lucky, Jisoo wouldn’t acknowledge his existence, and then he can die alone, eaten by the many cats he’s going to adopt. 

Unfortunately, Hansol is not lucky. Jisoo seems to be actively seeking him out. This is terrible for Hansol. Though Hansol has been subtly moving around to avoid him, Jisoo ends up catching him in the kitchen, blocking him against the counters. Seungkwan would say that this is an incredibly homoerotic situation. Hansol doesn’t think he should think of Seungkwan in this situation. 

“Hey,” Jisoo waves, as if there are any other people here he could have been talking to. “I haven’t seen you in while, and I didn’t wanna ask someone for your number in case you didn’t want to talk to me,” Hansol could stare at this boy for hours. He’s just rambling and Hansol wants to sigh, and can already tell he’s making heart eyes at him. Jisoo keeps talking despite Hansol’s inner monologue, still blocking the exit to the kitchen, “I’m really sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything! I really didn’t mean to, I just…” He trails off, looking awkward and fiddling with the label on his beer, “I’m sorry, again.”

Hansol is suddenly, third-eye level, aware that Jisoo is nervous. Nervous to be talking to him. Oh my god. He’s gonna need to go back and reevaluate the past few months in agonizing detail. The pedestal he had put Jisoo on in his head is crumbled around his feet and he’s not sure how to walk forward.  
“Uhm,” Hansol really doesn’t know what to say.  
“I didn’t mean to, like, insinuate weed was bad, I just, I’m nervous?” Jisoo laughs, still looking a little panicky. Hansol’s heart breaks a little.  
He reaches out and links his fingers with the other boys, the shredded bits of the beer bottles label fluttering to the floor.  
“Hey,” Hansol breathes, “It’s really okay, you didn’t upset me. I promise, I just got too in my own head.” The other boy seems to visibly deflate.  
“Sorry, I just didn’t want to upset you.”  
Hansol wonders distantly if the angel choir is something everyone is hearing. “No one’s upset over here, pinky promise,” He links their pinkies just to see Jisoo smile. “So, wanna explain why weed makes you nervous?” Jisoo huffs, looking embarrassed again and Hansol grins.  
“I just don’t like looking stupid and since my friends have all been smoking weed since like high school, I dont want to mess up,” Jisoo’s ears are faintly pink.  
“There’s nothing wrong with not knowing how to do something,” Hansol swings their still linked hands, “You’ve just gotta take some baby steps.”  
Jisoo laughs, genuinely this time, “You sound like you know what you’re talking about.” Hansol’s face feels like it’s going to start aching from the force of his grin.  
“I had some great teachers.”

\---

They end up wandering back to the party, hands still linked. They end up on the couch in a mirror image of the last party. Soonyoung makes some weird facial expressions at him and Hansol pointedly looks away. Seokmin pops up by them, scaring Jisoo and making Hansol laugh.

“Okay lovebirds,” Hansol is gonna kill him, “I hope you’re having a fun time.” He takes a rolled joint from behind his ear and lights it. “I love you both very much,” He hands the joint to Jisoo and wanders over to Soonyoung to continue making weird faces at them.  
Jisoo holds the joint delicately, Hansol is immediately reminded of himself. “How do you do this?”  
Something must be in the wine Seungkwan bought because Hansol is struck with another epiphany. “It might be easier if we try shotgunning?”  
Jisoo continues to look confused, “How do we do that?”  
“It’s really not that difficult, basically i just push the smoke into your mouth,” Hansol takes the joint from the other boy, “I promise it’s not that hard.”

Hansol is by no means an expert at this, he had Seungkwan show him once because accidentally kissing Seungkwan is no big deal. They’re bros, its chill. It was also on his list, so he needed to know how to do it.

“Here,” Hansol scoots closer to the other boy on the couch until he’s practically in his lap. He tilts Jisoo’s face up and can feel him gulp. His eyes look as wide as the moon but Hansol is on a mission, no distractions.  
“Open your mouth,” he runs his thumb over the other boy's mouth, (oh my god, wait no distractions!) “Breathe out and breathe in when I blow the smoke out okay?” Jisoo looks like his eyes can not possibly get any wider, and he opens his mouth just a little. Hansol smiles at him, “You're doing great, pretty boy,” Oh so Jisoo’s eyes could go wider. Hansol turns to take a hit off the joint, tasting the smoke on his tongue. He leans in, his brain helpfully reminding him that this is what kissing the other boy would be like. He keeps a hand on Jisoo’s chin to keep his mouth parted and pushes the smoke out of his mouth. Jisoo takes a deep breath and starts coughing, effectively dispelling the tension that had been creeping over them. Hansol bursts out laughing, smoke curling around their ears as Jisoo struggles to catch his breath and Hansol tries not to fall on the floor.  
“Oh my god please don’t die,” Hansol ends up with one arm wrapped around Jisoo’s shoulders, holding his own stomach from laughing so hard.  
“Okay so that didn’t go great,” Jisoo wheezes, a smile creeping across his face.  
“That’s okay we can try again, that’s the beauty of it,” He takes another drag from the joint, and tilts the other boy chin up again. Jisoo’s eyes close as he breathes in the smoke and Hansol watches as he breathes it back out and it curls around them. Jisoo opens his eyes and they stare at each other.  
Jisoo leans up, the space between them disappears, and they’re kissing.

Oh my god, he’s kissing Hong Jisoo. Holy fuck. This is wild. It’s also not as earth-shattering as he thought it would be. It’s just like every other time he’s kissed someone at a party, this time tinged with the taste of smoke and whatever Jisoo was drinking. He can feel that Jisoo is trying not to smile, which makes his mouth twitch into a smile, and it all ends with them giggling into each other’s mouths. Hansol brings his hand back up to the other boy’s jaw and tilts his head, trying not to smile too much.  
He pulls away, Jisoo holding his wrist and looking dazed. He blinks like he’s waking up, “I’ve wanted to do that for awhile now.”  
Hansol is gonna burst into flames, “Oh, uh,” He watches the other boy grin at him, “Well I.. can I um have your number then?”  
“Oh so can I spend more time with you?”  
Hansol must be bright red by now.

\---

“Hey, I think I’m gonna head out,” Jisoo sits up a little, “I guess weed just makes me sleepy.” Hansol laughs at that, feeling sleepy himself.  
“I came with Seungkwan, so I’m gonna wait for him first.” He nods to where a small cluster of people are now dancing.  
Jisoo nods, “I’ll text you?” He still sounds nervous. Hansol is endeared.  
“Yeah, I can’t wait,” he hopes he doesn’t sound over eager. Jisoo grins at him, a smile reaching all the way to his eyes.  
“Cool,” He stands up, patting himself to make sure he has everything.  
“Oh wait, you forgot something,” Hansol grabs the other boy's wrist, cutting off his question by pulling him into a brief kiss that’s more smile than anything. Jisoo pulls away looking dazed, like he still can’t believe he’s allowed to kiss, and Hansol knows for sure his cheeks are going to ache tomorrow from how hard he’s grinning.  


Seungkwan eventually wanders back over, sprawling over Hansol who's just been chilling on the couch since Jisoo left.  
“You doing okay sweetheart?” He plays with Hansol’s hair, and Hansol is just so happy.  
“Yeah, Kwannie, I’m doing great.”

\---

Hansol wakes up to a text from Jisoo,  
“hey I know this is sudden but do you have time today?” 

He screams. Seungkwan bursts into his room within seconds, the door banging back against the wall, startling Hansol. The other boy looked sleep rumpled and confused, like he had jumped right out of bed.  
“What is it, who is it? Do I have to kill anyone?” Hansol laughs, pulling his best friend over to read his phone. The other boy also ends up shrieking.  
There's another bang and Soonyoung and Seokmin both pop their heads in the door. “Guys what are you so loud for?” Seokmin gets out around a yawn. Seungkwan wraps Hansol into a headlock, “My baby is growing up! He has a date!”

\---

They end up meeting at a brunch place, both of them simply too tired to bother going out earlier. Jisoo is outside when Hansol shows up ten minutes early. Jisoo holds the door open and Hansol is absolutely ready to combust. The awkward energy is back from last night before they talked and Hansol does his best to hide behind his menu to avoid it. Eventually, the waitress comes and takes their order and he needs to face the music.  
“So,” Jisoo tries at the same time Hansol says “Yeah anyways,” They both burst into giggles, already a mess.  
“So,” Jisoo tries again, fiddling with the wrapping paper from a straw, “I just wanted to talk. Like not at a party and in real life.” He looks as nervous as Hansol feels. “I was worried that maybe we were both caught in the moment, but I wanted to let you know that I do really like you and would like to date you if that’s okay.”

Hansol takes a deep breath,”I also would like to date you if you’re down,” Jisoo grins at him. “I’ve had the absolute worst crush on you for ages.”  
“What a coincidence,” Jisoo looks like he’s going to start laughing, “Me too.”

\---

Brunch is significantly less awkward after that, most of it is spent talking about their mutual friends, and the messes they usually found themselves in. After all the plates are cleared away, Jisoo leans across the table, looking at Hansol. “Does dating me make you nervous?”  
Hansol laughs, the other boy is incredibly direct. “I’ve got really big emotions and have a really hard time expressing it,” he admits, and immediately wants to burrow into his hoodie. “I haven’t really dated people who were okay with me being so stuck in my head before.”  
Jisoo nods, chewing on his straw in thought. “I can’t say I completely understand, I mean partially cause we are all different people with different experiences,” He waves his hand, “but that being said, I would love to have the chance to learn to understand if that’s cool with you.” Hansol’s heart is gonna beat out of his chest. This boy is going to be charged with his murder. That sucks for him.

\---

They start dating, and it seems like every single person in their friend group immediately knows. Hansol can’t go to the convenience store alone anymore because Jeonghan gave him a shovel talk and he is simply a coward. Seungkwan must have done the same thing to Jisoo because he confesses one night while they’re curled in Hansol’s bed that Seungkwan is kind of scary.

Now when Seungkwan decides they’re going to parties, Hansol can simply text his boyfriend to ask if he’s going to be there. He and Seungkwan still show up fashionably late together, because that’s just who they are as platonic soulmates, but now Jisoo is usually there to kiss him hello.  
At one party, Soonyoung greets them at the door, and immediately asks Hansol not to kill him.  
“What why?” Hansol can’t remember anything Soonyoung might have done to warrant the plea.  
“So I might have gotten more dinosaur gummies, and I don’t think Jisoo knew they had weed in them?” Soonyoung says, now hiding behind Seungkwan.

\---

Hansol spends the rest of the party rubbing Jisoo’s back as he throws up from the gummies, trying to not laugh at him.  
“Babe, Hansol, you know I love you right?” Jisoo says from where he’s curled on the toilet.  
Hansol smiles back at the other boy, how did he get so lucky? “I know, you’ve been saying that nonstop for the last hour.”

**Author's Note:**

> [https://twitter.com/hobikilledme>](url)


End file.
